Switched Polarizer Filters
There are two basic classes of liquid crystal color switching filters: polarization interference filters (PIFs) and switched-polarizer-filters (SPFs). The basic unit of an SPF is a stage, consisting of a color polarizer and a two-state neutral polarization switch. This class is intrinsically binary tunable, such that each filter stage permits switching between two colors. Stages are cascaded in order to provide additional output colors. Color polarizers used in SPFs include single retardation films on neutral linear polarizers and pleochroic color polarizing filters. The polarization switch can be a liquid crystal (LC) polarization switch preceding a static polarization analyzer. The switch optimally provides neutral polarization switching. The chromatic nature of the active element degrades performance and is ideally suppressed in an SPF.
Shutters based on a color polarizer consisting of a neutral-polarizer followed by a single retarder are well reported in the art (for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,081 to Hilsum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,808 to Scheffer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,984 to Shanks). While the polarizer/retarder structure can be described as a complementary color polarizer in the sense that it is possible to produce two distinct hues by rotating the polarizer through 90 degrees, using this type of color polarizer in an SPF does not result in saturated colors.
Shutters based on pleochroic color polarizers are also well reported (for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,396 to Bos, U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,514 to Plummer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,818 to Vatne and U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,378 to Handschy). Pleochroic color polarizers are films that function as linear polarizers in specific wavelength bands. They are formed by doping a polymer with long-chain pleochroic dyes. Incident white light polarized along one axis is fully transmitted, but is selectively absorbed along the orthogonal axis. For instance, a cyan color polarizer functions as a linear polarizer by absorbing the red along one axis. A color polarizer that passes a primary color (either additive or subtractive) along each axis can be formed as a composite consisting of two films with crossed axes. Colors are typically selected using crossed complementary color (eg. red/cyan) polarizer films coupled with a switchable polarizer. A full-color device can comprise five polarizing films (one neutral), and two switching means. The resulting structures provide poor overall peak transmission.